Hiyori Sarugaki
Recently introduced saving Zev Raregroove from a number of powerful Hollow, Hiyori Sarugaki has been said to be a type of being called a "Visored" (like Mashiro Kuna, introduced shortly beforehand) and her exact allegiance is unknown at this point. Personality As almost constantly seen in the short time since her introduction, Hiyori is unusually short-tempered and foulmouthed, even for characters associated with User:Zev. Highstrung and irritable, it takes very little to set Hiyori off like a powder keg. In the off times she's not some degree of angered, Hiyori has displayed a cutting pattern of sarcastic, condescending diatribe and gleefully inciting others to fights with her. Bio Whilst Mashiro Kuna finished off the last of the Gillian threatening Zev Raregroove, Hiyori herself approached the Hollowified warrior and began stomping on his face with such force that Vez's attempts to fire off Cero at her failed twice. Even after Dai Kirin - Zev's new Zanpakuto - Somehow calmed him and erased the Hollowified effects, Hiyori continued picking fights with him and others around; such as Namah and an ally of herself and Mashiro, supposedly drawing near. Later, Hiyori would continue trying to pick a fight with Zev, before showing him her Hollow mask. When she proposed that the two spar, Zev released Dai Kirin and immediately agreed. The two proceeded to move the battle elsewhere, after which fierce, fast-paced combat ensued. Hiyori had the upper-hand initially, until she stomped on Zev's wrist and forced him to release Dai Kirin. This allowed Vez to take over and begin attacking. Hiyori and Mashiro were fighting a losing battle against Zev's Inner Hollow, before help arrived from Yoruich Shihouin, Namah, Rutherfor, and fellow Visored Kensei Muguruma. After the end of the battle and ending up on Rutherfor's ship, Hiyori's exact current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities/Skills ' Hakuda Expert:' Though not on the same level as Mashiro Kuna or Yoruichi Shihouin, Hiyori has displayed a certain affinity and talent for hand-to-hand combat. Lacking considerable finesse, Hiyori's "style" appears to be simply focused on brutally dispatching the foe with no concern for details like stances and practiced techniques. Disregarding her apparent lack of training and the unrefined manner in which she fights, Hiyori's raw brute strength has been enough to keep Zev's partially Hollowified (and admittedly weakened) body unable to so much as rise from the ground, by way of continual stomping on his face and head. If nothing else, Hiyori is quite effective in doing much damage, quickly. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Even with her zanpakuto sealed, Hiyori's skill with swordsmanship in conjunction with the boost from her Hollowification proved enough to easily overpower Zev Raregroove before he himself began to properly Hollowify. As well, Hiyori has displayed a notable capacity for using her swordsmanship techniques in conjunction with hakuda to great effect Hollowification: Like the first Visored to display the ability, Hiyori has shown herself capable of Hollowification via a mask without losing self-control; as opposed to Zev, whose Hollowification process overtakes the entire body and causes a leave of senses. This process is more similar to how Ynot initially called upon Hollow Ynot's power. *'Enhanced Power:' While Hollowified, Hiyori's strength and speed are greatly augmented by the influence of her other source of power. *'Enhanced Aura:' Immediately seen upon Hollowification, Hiyori's aura sharply spikes in potency and shows a distinct influence of Hollow power. Techniques Gatling Mad-Stomping: Not stated in the game, this is, however, the name given to Hiyori's loose technique of rapidly driving her foot into the enemy's head and face to deal substantial amounts of damage. The sheer brute power, even without a boost from Hollowification, was able to keep a Hollowified Zev from rising up and twice deflected a Cero being charged. As well, when boosted by Hollowification, this technique is powerful enough to shatter a large boulder behind the target being hit. Super Slipper Impact: Similarly to the above technique, Hiyori's attack of brutally slapping targets using the sole of one of her sandals is surprisingly dangerous, even without the power boost provided by Hollowification. As well, the movement was swift enough to catch Zev Raregroove offguard twice in a row. Trivia *Hiyori has a pronounced fang in the left side of her mouth, leading at least two other characters associated with her (being Zev Raregroove and an unseen ally) to call her by the nickname "Snaggletooth." *Zev has stated that Hiyori's use of the "Super Slipper Impact" is based on a technique called the "Inn Hostess Slap"; himself being quite familiar with it due to his grandmother, the owner of a traditional onsen, training him as a Shaman and regularly assaulting him with these slaps of cruel strength. *In contrast to her normal demeanour, Hiyori's zanpakuto has a number of small hearts decorating its tsuba. Additionally, she carries the sheathed blade behind her shoulder, hung via a rope. *It would appear that Hiyori's aura is normally pink, yet becomes black with a pink outline for at least a short time after Hollowification occurs. *While not featured in her profile image, Hiyori has been said to wear white flip flops. *Hiyori is one of the consistently angriest characters to date. Category:Characters controlled by Zev